


退役师妹怎么就莫名其妙的成了身兼数职的制作人了呢？

by ESports_Girls



Series: kpl恋与梦幻联动：退役师妹是个身兼数职的制作人怎么办？ [1]
Category: kpl, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESports_Girls/pseuds/ESports_Girls
Series: kpl恋与梦幻联动：退役师妹是个身兼数职的制作人怎么办？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984682
Kudos: 1





	1. 退役师妹与她的破产公司

那天下着大雨  
乔亦栀抱着和自己师兄做了好几个晚上才做出了的策划案站在华锐楼前  
准确来说，是前师兄  
乔亦栀已经退役了三个月了  
三个月前爸爸病故，只留下了一家快要倒闭的公司和数不尽的贷款  
当年的发现奇迹还是很火的  
乔亦栀之前的工资有三分之一都用来还了银行的贷款  
现在她不光是kpl的电竞小偶像，还是一家快要倒闭的影视公司老板  
乔亦栀飞快地冲进了华锐的大门  
“我，我找李泽言！”  
“你是？”  
乔亦栀面对着面前的那个人，直了直腰板  
“您好，我是estarpro影视公司的负责人，今天过来主要是想。。。”  
“行了行了，都说了要撤资了怎么还这样缠着不放？快回去吧我们还有事要忙。”  
面前那人话音刚落，门口突然变得闹哄哄的  
那个小职员突然恭恭敬敬的低下头，乔亦栀一脸疑惑的看着他  
一片巨大的黑影笼罩了她  
“乔亦栀？”  
乔亦栀迅速转身，抬头望向那人  
“欸？！李泽言！”  
小时候的发小居然真的是掌握自己命脉的投资方爸爸？  
小时候，李泽言和徐必成这两个家财万贯的人一直环绕在乔亦栀耳边  
李泽言是大她六岁的邻居家哥哥，徐必成是大她两岁的邻居家哥哥，三家人在生意上经常会有往来。  
对了，还有一个苏瑾辞  
和这三个家财万贯，万金缠腰的商业大佬相比，乔亦栀永远显得那么的微不足道  
虽然最后就业选择不同，苏瑾辞去当了模特，李泽言开创了自己的公司，乔亦栀去当了偶像而徐必成在距离乔亦栀几千公里的成都打电竞，但他们还是常常能够听到对方的名字  
就比如说现在  
乔亦栀还没有反应过来就已经被带到了李泽言的办公室  
“现在你接手影视公司了？要不是撤资想要见你一面还真挺难的。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果我没记错的话，这家公司的第一顺位继承人应该是你哥哥乔亦辰或者是你弟弟乔亦茗吧？”  
“我哥前两年去moto GP了，弟弟现在在F1开赛车，一家人里只有我和爸爸还有点联系了。”  
“换个话题，你为什么要撤资？”  
“很简单，你的公司已经没有任何价值了。”  
李泽言的眼神暗了暗，犀利的说道  
“我都知道，节目题材老套没有新颖，都是一些老掉牙的题材。我准备在接手之后把节目题材给改一下。”  
“这么草率？”  
“对，材料已经找好了，随时可以更换题材。”  
“小栀，你越来越像苏瑾辞了。”  
乔亦栀像是注意到了什么，歪头笑了笑。  
“欸嘿嘿，泽言哥哥~我一提到工作的事情就会变成那个样子啦。”  
“。。。。。。笨蛋”  
“李泽言你又骂我笨！”  
乔亦栀两手叉腰，从椅子上站起来  
“今天我好不容易回来一趟，要吃两个。。。不行，三个布丁！少一个都不行！”  
李泽言宠溺的笑了一下，随后又恢复了原来的那副严肃表情  
“想吃布丁？先把题材发到我邮箱，改完再吃。”  
“。。。。万恶的资本主义家。”  
乔亦栀如是吐槽道  
保住了投资之后，乔亦栀走出华锐大门  
“又见到你了，薯片小姐！”  
门口突然蹦出来一只金毛  
哦  
是上次kpl主办方在她“伤病期间”请来的暖场歌星周棋洛  
最近还挺火的  
“洛洛！”  
两个人关系非常的好，一见面就激动的抱在了一起  
“薯片小姐，我最近买到了限定口味的薯片，一起尝尝吗！”  
说着，周棋洛往她嘴里塞了一块薯片  
“好吃！”  
“我好不容易抢到的！”  
两个吃货在一起果然有共同语言


	2. 第一章第二篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出现了神秘人物かぐや ひめ（罗马音Kagu ya hime）和Aphrodite（阿佛洛狄忒），有巨大伏笔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乔亦栀小手一挥，在纸上面落下来一个张扬的签名  
> 瑶

B.S  
Helios在会议室门口等待，这次有很大的事情  
十二主神眼下已经来了七位  
Helios眯了眯眼，看向走来的第八位主神  
“Aphrodite.”  
厚重的长袍将他整个人都裹住，包括脸，只留出来了一张嘴和四肢  
阿弗洛狄特是个男人  
但是他有一个十分女性化的代号，阿弗洛狄特，古希腊神话中的美神  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
美国上午十点整  
漫展场馆内  
“hi，EOS！”  
一个男人朝乔亦栀跑过来  
“Hey joe, i miss you so mach！”  
她说着一口不太流利纯正的英语，与男人一同走进漫展场地  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
B.S的十二主神眼下已经到齐了九位  
Ares，Helios，Aphrodite，かぐや ひめ，Hades，Hera，Hephaestus，Persephone和Asclepius  
かぐや ひめ是唯一的女性，在九人之中十分显眼  
也因为她坐在Aphrodite的旁边，位于第三，前面是Helios和Ares  
座位是按照实力编排的主席位上坐着的是zuse  
宙斯，古希腊神话中的神之神  
“おはようみんな，私はかぐや ひめです。”（早上好各位，我是辉夜）  
かぐや ひめ率先开口  
（注：かぐや ひめ为辉夜姬，取自日本神话，是一个超级好看的小姐姐）  
かぐや ひめ的声音有些低沉，又区别于老年女性，越听越着迷，仿若辉夜姬附体  
“早。”  
第二个开口的是Aphrodite，一个二十多岁的男性  
“有事吗，我那边比赛还没有打完，下午还有一场要打TS，打兄弟。”  
（稍微熟悉一点kpl的都知道这是谁了）  
“经纪人看我看的很严，要赶紧回去。你们都知道，我在他眼皮子底下想吃袋薯片都是犯罪。”  
“还有个实验没有做，一会回去要写观察报告。”  
“私も急いでいます，後で服を撮るつもりです”（我也很赶时间，一会还要去拍衣服）  
“不要急，只是汇报工作而已。”  
沉默了许久的zuse开口了  
“身为这个组织的成员，我想你们现在应该用自己的身份过的很好。”  
“托您的福，前两天又和那家伙在后台打了一架，本来我们两家关系挺好的。”  
开口的是Asclepius  
他伸手拍拍头发，让自己翘起来的呆毛归回原位，褐色的眼睛里盛满笑意，嘴角挂起  
“要去帮师妹看店了，bey~”  
“你给我等着！”  
Aphrodite拎起长袍朝着他跑过去  
かぐや ひめ略带歉意的点了点头，随后用日语表示自己还要赶飞机也走了  
剩下几个人也不欢而散。  
\-------------------------------------------  
成都机场  
下午五点整  
超人气知名模特苏瑾辞从私人飞机上下来了，向俱乐部赶去。  
打开了熟悉的大门，她拖着黑色行李箱径直走回自己的房间，把窝在沙发上打游戏的麟羽吓了一跳。  
酒红色高跟鞋发出哒哒哒的清脆声响，磕在地面上  
黑色短裙，渔网袜，酒红色恨天高，白色吊带衫外边披着西服外套，脸上挂了一副深色墨镜，肩上挂着的是LV的最新款，长了一张与乔亦栀一模一样的脸  
Hanasaki Rin，花崎凛。中文名苏瑾辞，就职于成都AG超玩会，知名模特


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> この通りに靴屋がいない場合  
> 私は裸足です  
> 太陽の下に立ち、太陽を見る  
> 日中に生まれた子供たちのことを考えています  
> 慎重に行う必要があります  
> あなたは世界に来る  
> あなたは太陽を見なければなりません  
> あなたの恋人と  
> 一緒に通りを歩く  
> 彼女を理解する  
> 太陽も理解する  
> 夏の陽  
> 太陽  
> キリストが世界に入ったとき  
> この太陽の下でも育ちました

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳  
> 和你的心上人一起，走在街上

如果这条街没有鞋匠  
我就打着赤脚  
站在太阳底下看太阳  
\---------------------  
成都  
春季赛前三周  
“早啊小栀！”  
早上七点钟，徐必成刚刚洗漱完毕就给乔亦栀发消息道早安  
出了房间门，碰上了迎面走来的女人  
海拔目测一米七七，漆黑的眸透露出隐约的不耐烦，眼下是淡淡的乌青，还穿着暗红色的睡衣，白嫩的脸上净是不耐烦的色彩  
“早。”  
徐必成淡淡道  
“早”  
苏瑾辞也不带一丝感情色彩的回答了他  
迎面碰上走出来的麟羽，三人面面相续  
所以为什么ag的宿舍是挨着的？？？  
晨跑完就去吃早饭吧  
早餐店里面走进来浩浩荡荡（雾）一堆人  
徐必成正啃着他的小笼包啃得不亦乐乎  
汤汤人如其名只喝了一碗汤  
麟羽喜欢吃油酥茶  
月光捧着他的豆腐脑与正在吃馄饨七年聊的不亦乐乎  
苏瑾辞并不注意身材，抱着一碗麻辣抄手身旁还放着一碗空荡荡的小面碗  
\--------------------------  
武汉  
春季赛前四周周日晚十一点整  
estar电子竞技俱乐部kpl分部estarpro  
乔亦栀单人宿舍  
（这里补个设定，乔亦栀是退役了但是仍旧留在kpl当小偶像，只是不打比赛而已，所以还是住在宿舍）  
“我苏瑾辞，正式对外宣布，向特遣署宣战。”  
“白先生，我并不明白您在说什么，不过我还是要强调两点，乔小姐现在是徐家的夫人，并且kpl和BS将始终与特遣署势不两立水火不容。”  
“我正式放弃主神称号，从此加入特遣署。”  
“师妹，你要学会自己分辨是非了。”  
梦境的最后一幕，是遍体鳞伤的徐必成，麟羽背后伸出的羽翼已经沾满了血，苏瑾辞躺在他的怀里满身是血，陈正正靠在岩石边脑浆迸发和眼中星辰大海黯然失色，双瞳饱含歉意的郭桂鑫毫不犹豫的转身。李泽言从身后抱住她，许墨伸出手来捂住她的眼睛，周棋洛将她抱走，耳边传来呼啸的雷声和熟悉的声音说对不起  
还有  
平日脸上永远挂着笑的fly和许诺竟也出现在了梦里  
他们扶着王甜甜和罗憨憨一同倒在凛冬之中  
就像不曾分开般  
\-------  
这是乔亦栀第无数次做这个梦了  
有的时候还会梦到另一幕  
身披白色长袍的男人摘下面具，露出熟悉的不能再熟悉的一张脸  
是他  
梦醒了  
\------------------------------  
“师兄早啊！”  
乔亦栀抹了把脸，从楼梯扶手上滑下来  
南方城市的梅雨季节已经来临了，潮湿闷热  
作为一个南方大城市，他这个样子真不应该  
（本人是南京人，没有在梅雨季节去过武汉，全部参考南京写的）  
陈正正点了点头示意她  
“今天雨这么大，你还要去livehouse吗？”  
“要去啊，没了主唱他们这帮搞J-Rock的怎么活嘛。”  
“我开车送你去。”  
“好嘞！”  
乔亦栀快速换好衣服，坐上了“贼船”---陈正正的那辆黑色suv  
这个名字还是她给起的  
\-----------------------------  
武汉  
estarpro基地向南三十公里处的livehouse  
“你怎么就那么烦呢？说了人家不想见到你人家讨厌你的你怎么就还死皮赖脸的缠着人家呢？”  
“我跟你说，要真比我可能比你还了解她。”  
贝斯手靠着墙和人在讲电话，乔亦栀灰溜溜的溜过去  
“真要比是吧？行。”  
“她生日是十一月十五号，爱吃甜食，身高一米五七点四六八，体重四十点二公斤，喜欢lolitajk制服汉服还有cosplay，在武汉estarpro当小偶像擅长中单位。喜欢J-Rock，是主唱，偶像是安东尼胡贝尔和彩虹乐队还有RAD（RADWIMPS，前前前世的演唱乐队），音色偏甜系，音域范围在低中音范围内，最贵的裙子是中村十字价格大概十万人民币。。。。”  
“这就挂了？真没意思。”  
紫发杀马特青年（bushi）凌肖回到后台，一屁股坐在乔亦栀对面的沙发上  
“喂，你这前男友不行啊，聊两句就挂了我还没跟他吵起来呢。”  
吉他手和鼓手在一旁下国际象棋，完全没有一点平时嗨起来的样子  
鉴定完毕，俩美男子  
\-------------------------  
我想在白天出生的孩子一定是出于故意  
夏天的太阳，太阳  
了解她，也要了解太阳  
\-------------------------  
第一章·完


End file.
